The Commando Trilogy: Galaxy at War
by arbiter6784
Summary: This story follows Omicron Squad, a Commando Unit of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, Order 66, The Rise of the Empire and more! Rated T to be Safe


Star Wars:  
The Commando Trilogy  
Book I  
Galaxy At War

Just a few things to note before I begin:

 **[** Republic Commandos or Clone Commandos for those who are unaware are the most elite Special Forces the Galactic Republic has to offer. Over a decade ago, one of my all-time favourite video games was created, _Star Wars: Republic Commando_. This was based around Delta Squad, the most famous Clone Commando unit in the GAR. They went on hundreds of missions throughout the three-year long Clone Wars. These Commandos were born and bred to fight alongside each other in squads of four, generally trained by ARC Troopers or in some cases, Jango Fett himself. Should these Commandos fail to complete their training, there was no "Second Chance," as the training was so rigorous that it was nearly fatal. These clones were made to be different to ARCs, as the ARCs were less obedient and tended to do their own thing rather than what was ordered of them. The Commandos were meant to be more obedient to orders. Now that that's out of the way, this story focusses on Omicron Squad, who are a non-cannon OC squad. This story isn't about your Jedi vs Sith thing that so many people have become bored of, this is about the best of the best. **]**

Intro

Today is the 179th day since the Battle of Geonosis, our squad had been deployed there, fighting amongst the GAR and the Jedi against the Seppies and those bugs. Four thousand-nine hundred and eighty-two Clone Commandos lost their lives that day. I haven't forgotten that, and that memory drives us every single day. My name is Republic Commando 02/6784, _Doc_ for short, and this is the story of Omicron Squad.

Chapter I – Day 179 – 1100 hours – Clone Wars – Mechis III – Mechis City

 _We'd been in the Mechis system for three days, working undercover to infiltrate and gather any information on the production of droids in the core worlds. Our job was to get into the Seppy droid factory and steal information on a supposed covert operation on Geonosis that would rid the Republic of control in the system._

"This place is a living death trap. Lava literally everywhere." Said Omicron RC-04/4222, the purple striped Commando known as Double,

"Yea, well what would you expect? This place is meant for droids and the Techno Union, not us sentient beings ey." Replied Omricon RC-03/2389, Chill

We kept moving along the metal flooring of Mechis City, avoiding the public eye, staying out of sight. We were like the ARCs on covert ops all over the galaxy, only _we_ are better at it. Eltee, RC-01/3350 called us to a halt in between two single-storey households.

"What is it, sir?" I asked,

"Eyes front, about eighty paces I make. What say you, Chill?"

"Yea, about that I reckon. Want me to setup and take 'em out?"

I peered through the gap between my two brothers saw the two giant Homing Spider Droids marching toward us, flanked by a ton of droids.

"I make about sixty droids behind them, sir." I said,

"We can take the droids, but those Spider droids are the real issue. We'll have to bunker in and hope they don't spot us." Replied Eltee,

I hit the deck behind an old green dumpster while the rest of the squad bunkered behind various pipes and outcroppings in the wall. The creamy coloured droid's clanking sounds got closer and closer as they began to pass by us. I looked back at the rest of Omicron, and it was as if we were all holding our breath.

As the last of the battle droids began to pass, a raspy-robotic voice spoke up, "You two, go check in that alley way. We've had reports of Commando units in the system and I don't want any surprises."

"Roger Roger."

The rest of the unit began to move on, but when I looked directly into the visor of Chill, I knew we were both thinking the same thing. _Grievous_.

The two droids came down the alleyway and somehow went right by me. They passed Eltee and Chill, leaving Double their final obstacle. The two B1's stood less than three meters from where the Commando was. Thankfully, they weren't expecting trouble so they missed us. They went right past us all once again and left the alleyway. Wasn't until then that I'd realised we'd been holding our breath.

"That was a close one." Remarked Double,

"Yea, I swear that droid looked at me." Replied Chill,

Eltee waved us on and we grabbed our blasters and packs and kept moving. We headed the opposite direction of the droids for two reasons, one being that General Grevious was there and two being the fact that the base we were looking for was where they came from.

"Advisor, we have spotted General Grevious, I repeat, Grevious is on planet. We have reached the Separatist droid power station." I radioed in to the Advisor,

"Good work Omicron, the news of General Grevious could halt our plans. Keep an eye out for any other Separatist generals or officials, we need to know _everything._ I will relay the – Omicron? We…Losing… con… you… I think… being… jammed…"

" _Fierfek_ , I lost transmission sir. We're being jammed"

"What? How? They don't know we're here, why would th—" Eltee's sentence was cut short when a high-powered long-range laser came out through the other side of the visor.

"Hit the deck! Sniper!" I yelled, rolling behind a small pile of rubbish,

More shots began to come in from all directions as we could hear the clanking of droid reinforcements coming.

"How did he get hit! There's so much damn ash blocking the view!" I yelled over the laserfire,

"No idea, Doc. But you're the boss now, and we need to get the hell out of here!" Said Chill,

"I'm not leaving Eltee." Said Double, throwing Eltee's body over his back,

"It'll way you down!" I yelled,

I shook my head and we began to try and force our way to the shuttle bay of the Seppie's base, passing maintenance droids and the odd B1 security droid. Two Commando droids blocked the doorway to the shuttle bay, and they were headed right for us!

Chill fired three shots which incapacitated the first droid, while I went in with my vibro-blade to take out the remainder. The droid tackled me to the ground, and my DC17 skidded towards Chill, I drew my pistol and fired into the grey-clad droids abdomen, firing until it overheated. I flipped the droid over and tore of its head, shoving the circle-like head right back into the chest of the thing.

"Okay" I said, in between breaths, "Lets get a shuttle."

We darted out of the corridor and spotted what we were after, not one, but two shuttles incase something went pear-shaped.

"Double! Take Five-Oh and put him in the shuttle on the right, we'll cover!"

Double sprinted toward the right shuttle while Chill and I dealt with the horde of B1's that poured out of the door we came through. Double placed Eltee's body on the floor and began to fire from the ramp of the shuttle.

I turned back to look down the corridor and saw something I would never, ever forget.

Four bladers, two green and two blue began to tear apart the B1's faster than we could fire our blasters… _Grevious._

Chill and I exchanged a glance, and began to run for the shuttle.

Double saw what we were running from and ran to the cockpit to get the thing started… But the moment he got there, the shuttle combusted, sending us and metal flying everywhere.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Chill, as we hit the deck behind us,

Grevious too, was thrown back, luckily for us or we would've become mince. Chill and I ran for the second shuttle, despite a growing pain in my left leg, only one thing kept me going… _fear._

 ** _Let me know what you think of it! I wrote this because I was bored, so why not. I would like some feedback because I feel this wasn't my best work as I didnt have alot to deal with, not sure if Mechis III was the greatest choice of a planet as not a whole lot is known about it._**


End file.
